The Adventures Of Laylor
by allievamp
Summary: What if Taylor and Laura had dated before they had even heard of the show.
1. Chapter 1

Laura and Taylor what if they had been dating before they even knew about the show?

Laura's POV

I rolled over and kissed Taylor awake. We both had our first day of shooting today for some prison show. We were supposed to be the leads. Taylor and I had been dating for a year already. She had moved in to my house because it was larger and we didn't have to pay rent or mortgage on it. "G'morning" Taylor grumbled as she woke up. "Good Morning, Sunshine!" I quoted from one of my favorite lesbian movies. "The Guest House" She smiled at me then sat up in bed. She was still naked from last night but then again so was I. I saw the red marks littering my chest from her mouth. I sat up then as my weight shifted to my ass I nearly yelped in surprise from the twinge of pain. I crane my neck to see why it hurt only to notice a rapidly bruising bite mark on my ass. I also saw the nail marks across my back and shoulders. "Taylor!? What the hell? When I said bite me the other night it did not give you permission to leave a perfect mouth print in my right ass cheek." I looked at her back then I saw her face in the mirror, she was trying to not smile or laugh at me. "Oops?!" she said holding back her laughter. I glared at her before quickly standing.

I walk over to where she was and wrap my arms around her ribs before slowly kissing her neck. "Taylor, what am I going to do with you?" I nuzzled her neck then started kissing it again as she tilted it to the side so I could reach better. I reached my hand up until I was holding her breast in my hand. I softly flicked the nipple as I started to bite on the pulse point on her neck. She moaned as I reached my other hand between her legs to play with her clit. I slowly pushed two fingers into her as I felt how wet she was then her walls pulsed around my fingers. I bit harder onto her neck then started to suck on it. I rubbed the palm of my hand on her clit as I fucked her while she was pressed against me. I held her gaze in the mirror until she arched her back as she came screaming my name. I pulled away from her neck noting with great satisfaction the purplish-red mark covering the entire juncture of her neck. She leaned up to kiss me as I smiled at her.

I pulled her into the closet with me (A/N get it they're in the closet. Ah yes my mentality is that of a 13 year old boy) before handing her a dress I wanted her to wear today. It showed of her curves and her neck to everyone. It was red and tight around the torso before flaring out at the hips and ending at her knee. After that I handed her a pair of black ankle height booties with bows at the ankle. I decided to wear my red leggings and my black with red letters "Don't call me a princess I am a shieldmaiden" flowy tank top. Underneath I wore a red cami and my six inch black knee high leather boots. I grabbed her black clutch that went with her outfit before grabbing the black leather shoulder bag that matched mine. I kissed her again before I started to do her makeup and hair. I gave her a black smoky with Egyptian eyeliner then I gave her a light blush before finishing her off with a red lipstick. Her hair I straightened the pinned the sides out of her face. I did mine the same way quickly but I curled my hair before pinning it up then rushed to the front door. I grabbed her chest length leather jacket then helped her into it before quickly grabbing my leather jacket and rushing us out the door.

We got onto my Harley as I handed her a helmet then put mine on. I made sure she was wearing her helmet and had her arms wrapped around my waist before starting my bike. We rode quickly to studio where I parked my bike then grabbed Taylor's hand. We walked to the set where we were supposed to be shooting looking for the director. "Laura, Taylor. Oh am I happy to see you two" Jenji walked over to us briskly walking. "We need to get you two ready for your first scene, Holy shit Taylor what happened to your neck?" "What do you mean?" She was puzzled as I had not shown her a mirror the entire time we were getting ready. She pulled out her phone as I crept away from her hiding behind one of the set walls. I peeked around the corner as she finally noticed her neck.

She stared for a moment then looked around trying to find me. "LAURA!" She yelled. I ran hiding in one of the dressing rooms. "Laura I am going to hurt you for this" I could hear her yelling. I hide behind the clothing rack when she comes into to the dressing room looking for me. She leaves the door open then goes to cross around the clothing rack. As she comes around I quickly exit the room going through the clothing rack. I quickly run in the direction she had come from. I went and I hid in the back by the curtains before quickly hiding in the curtains. As I was running around I saw the other cast members. The guy playing Larry, The women playing Nicky, Taystee, Poussey, Polly, Daya, and many more. I saw Taylor coming towards the curtains and as soon as she got into reaching distance I pulled her against me putting my hand over her mouth. She jumped before I turned her around. She pulled away from me glaring angrily at me. "Laura, why the fuck did you do this?" "So everyone knows you're mine and no one tries to think they have a chance. I love you and I want everyone to know that" She melted at my words. "Oh Laura, I love you too" I kissed her softly before pulling her close to me in the curtains.

Where we were was dark and you couldn't see so I quickly reached up her dress as the kiss got more heated. I pushed her against the wall that was behind the curtains so no one could see us. I could feel how wet she was as I pushed two fingers into her. She moaned into my mouth as I filled her. I quickly started to pound into as I curled my fingers into her g-spot. She leaned back biting her lip to control her moaning. I could feel her walls start to clench around my finger as she got closer to the edge. I felt her walls tense as her body arched. I kissed her as she screamed into my mouth. I kissed her again as her body collapsed into mine. She calmed down after a moment. I pulled my fingers from her then licked them clean before kissing her again letting her taste herself. She moaned against my lips before pulling away. "So far I owe you two orgasms when we get home" she muttered against my lips. I smirked in response before pulling away from her completely.

We walked to where Jenji was waiting for us. She looked at us before shaking her head then leading us to the makeup crew. When they saw Taylor's neck they glared at us before quickly covering it up with waterproof cover up and powder. They soon got my tattoos covered and then the fake ones on. After that they made us strip down to naked before handing us bathrobes. Our first scene was a shower scene. We were supposed to kiss as I took control of it. This was easy enough but then she had to kiss Jason which was going to be harder for me but I could get over it if I tried.

We got into the shower after taking off our robes. They turn on the water for a minute before rolling the camera. I walked up behind Taylor rubbing her shoulders as I walk around her before she puts her arms around my neck then I kiss her making her moan in the back of her throat but not loud enough to be picked up by the camera. After a minute Jenji called cut "Perfect girls that was perfect. Taylor time to get ready for you and Jason. She slightly grimaced at that but soon put on a brave face.

When shooting was done for the day we were both exhausted and ready to crash. I quickly made us grilled cheese before we went to bed. We made sure to get off any makeup by taking a shower. We then dried off before going to bed naked. Taylor had her arms curled into my side and her head on my chest as I had my arm under neck and my leg over her hips. We soon passed out from exhaustion.

~Three Days Later~

Today we had to shoot our first on screen sex scene. I was supposed to be convincing Piper to come with me to Bali and she started saying all the reasons why she couldn't go before I reach down her shorts to finger fuck her until she says yes. Jenji still doesn't realize we are dating so she says "Make sure you look like you are really doing it. I understand that it might be hard but you have to. After makeup has us finished getting ready we walk out on the set preparing for our scene. We get into character before I sit on the bed reading and Taylor gets ready by the stereo. "And Action!"

Music starts to play as Piper slowly starts dancing to the rhythm. She pulls her shirt of as I look at her. "Come here" I crook my finger at her and she glides around the bed post. She leans against it before whispering "Are you gonna miss me?" "Yes, So much. Come with me." I tell her as I push up my glasses and put down the book "What?" I turn off the music. "I mean it. Come with me to Bali. I will buy you a plane ticket." I crawl to her before kissing her neck. "I would have to give notice" She says pushing her neck into my mouth "You're a fucking waitress. You don't have to give notice. Come with me" "Will I get in trouble?" She pushes her body towards me as I continue kissing her. "God I hope so" I tell her as I kiss her mouth "You know what I mean." She looks at me. "You won't have to do anything. You are just there to keep me company" I kiss her again as I push my hand into her shorts. I quickly thrust two fingers into her. "Come on Babe. I want you to come and I want you to cum" I tell her as I feel her body start to clench around my fingers. "Yes" She whispers throatily "Is that a yes?" "Yes!" She says as she cums all around my fingers. I kiss her again before pushing her onto the bed. "Cut, Brilliant Ladies. Very real looking" Jenji walks over to us as I slip my hands back out of Taylor and her shorts.

I smirk before thanking her. I get off the set and go to the bathroom. When I get into the bathroom I feel someone press me against the wall. I am startled until I smell Taylor's perfume. "Babe, do you have any idea what that did to me?" She whispers into my ear before I spin us around so Taylor is pinned against the wall with her back facing the wall. "Yes, why do you think I did it?" I kiss her then I feel her hands pulling the shirt off of me. I quickly strip her the rest of the way before undressing myself. When we are completely naked I kiss her again when I feel her cup my breasts to flick my nipples. She pulls away from my lips to kiss down my neck then to my nipples. She takes one into her mouth as she plays with the other on. She switches before kissing down my body. She quickly stands to press me into the wall before dropping to her knees. She nips my hip bones before kissing her way until she was right in front of my pussy. She spreads my legs then lightly licks the tip of my clit causing me to moan. She licks my clit with a broader and harder stroke and continues until I can't stop moaning. She places two fingers into me before thrusting her hand in and out of me as she continues lick my clit. I start losing control and she bites my hip again as she looks at me. "Cum for me" she commands as she curls her fingers into my clit as she licks my clit again. As I start to cum I look up to see the door open. I am too far gone to make any sounds but moans. The door fully opens and in walks a woman that I familiar with. "Well I guess who to go to if I want to see really nice lesbians having sex. I always did want to see you two actually having sex" Piper jumped as she turned to look at the woman. "Oh shit" She tried to cover herself. "What will it take to keep you quiet…"

 **A/N Cliffy Tehe. Who could this mysterious woman be? My muse is making me write many stories at the same time. So I have no time to edit and I don't have a Beta at all so any mistakes are my own. But I cannot wait until the newest season of OITNB comes out. Vauseman is Life!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm so sorry it's been so long it's been crazy but hopefully I can update more often now. Love you guys 3**

Laura's POV

Natasha stated at Taylor and I in amusement. "I think that you might want to put some clothes on because Jenji will be here in about a minute. Taylor and I quickly got dressed with our faces bright red. "Soooo this won't leave the three of us will it. Because I don't want to tell anyone yet and neither does Taylor. So Natasha please don't say anything." I looked Natasha with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I won't tell anyone but you owe me big time." Taylor and I shook or heads and we all left the room.

Jenji cornered us and asked us to go over our newest post of the script. We were supposed to have hate sex. I don't know what do. I can't put any hatred into the way I make love to Taylor. But I'm an actor so I can do this. I got this

Taylor and get dressed in our prison uniforms. I'm really nervous.

We get on set and the director calls action.

-In the show-

Piper stormed to the library as yanked off the do not enter take and walked in. I followed her quickly. I slapped her while yelling "You bitch!" We push each other for a moment before we kiss each other with our teeth clattering and pushing at each other's clothes. She pushed me onto a table and pulls off my panties and starts to lick my pussy. I get really close to cumming but I kick her onto her back and pull her clothes off of her and start to quickly finger fuck her. She moans and quickly comes.

-End of show-

Taylor is under me panting after just having cum camera and no one knew it was real. I pull my have out of her pants as she calms down. The director calls cut and we wrap up for the day.

Natasha slings her arms around Taylor and my's shoulders and pulls us out. "We are going to party Bitchess!'

She drags us to the dressing rooms and we change.

 **Thanks you guys for reading. I am trying to update more often. Reviews are like pain meds my over worked Muse.**


End file.
